


Set Adrift

by Cuckoo (Cuckoolicious)



Series: Set Adrift [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Mershark, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Underwater Sex, Violence, fluffish ending, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuckoolicious/pseuds/Cuckoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's mating season, but mermen aren't the only one's about this time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've posted to a03, where I've mainly just read Teen Wolf fanfiction, so pardon me if I haven't done something right (tags and such).
> 
> This story is complete, but I will be uploading the next (4) chapters over the next few days while I look over them again.

List drifted lazily over the sea floor, his back to the sandy bottom as he kept an eye about him.  
  
He’d gone quite a ways from home, but that was the plan, considering he had been temporarily kicked out. Not that it was a bad thing. It was to keep the younger ones safe from  _any_  ‘prowlers’ during the mating season.  
  
This was his first year to be the one that had to leave. For the last few years, it had always been his older brothers and sisters, and, more often than not, never coming home again. Though, that could have been for any number of reasons, not just the ones of which his bearers normally worried about, all centered around the death of their children.  
  
Not that List really ever cared enough to pay attention. He and his older siblings were never really close, as was usual with the rest of his kind. Those hatched in the same cluster as him, were much more important. Of course, that didn’t mean he didn’t feel some protectiveness over the young ones, even if he didn't bother with them.  
  
He figured he’d probably have to go back home, from a failed attempt to find a mate. There weren’t many Merfolk around that area of the ocean, due to it being close to the Sharks mating season too, which was nearby, if not for quite a few miles out north.  
  
Though, maybe there were some potential mates about…  
  
He had caught a flash of green out of the corner of his eyes, and immediately let himself float up, to give him a better angle to turn around to check his surroundings. Not all matings turned out good, especially when late in the season, and males started getting angsty.  
  
List couldn’t feel that yet. Not that he didn’t feel the pull of insatiable urges towards anything that swam, but the lost control that would end up making him want anything, no matter how hard they struggled to get away.  
  
It wasn’t that far into the season yet, but he’d been warned by his bearers that even at the beginning there would be others, more dominant ones, that wouldn’t take no for an answer.  
  
But, as the other Merperson came closer into view, List felt he could relax a little. Long brown hair and a green tail was the most recognizable features about the other.  
  
The Merman slowly came towards him, his body moving sensually, as if he tried to glide through the water in a show to impress, yet it wasn't quite eliciting the desired feelings. He wasn’t much bigger than List was, himself. Actually, he might even be the same size. Whether or not he was a dominant, had yet to be decided, and List wasn’t about to turn over for one who wasn’t.  
  
Either way, List let him come closer, willing to give the Merman a chance to change List’s mind about him. Make him think that he’d make a good permanent mate, or even someone he’d look for the next year when the season came about again, as long as he wasn’t dealing with five babies by himself,  since he more than likely wouldn’t even be feeling the urges if that were the case.  
  
List watched as the Merman stopped a small distance away from him, waiting for the other to come closer. After a moments thought, List did, furthering the traditional ritual as he swam around him, looking him over.  
  
He looked to be a few years ahead of List, meaning that it wasn’t his first mating season. It didn’t really matter, beggars couldn’t be choosers.  
  
…Or maybe they could.  
  
List was immediately put off by the conceited smirk the other held when he came back around, as if he thought it was a done deal.  
  
Definitely not.  
  
List gave him a final signal, that ended the ritual without finishing.  
  
He swam away.  
  
After getting to a large rock formation, he turned back, seeing the merman behind him, still in the place List had left him, his face screwed up. If he could hear the other merman, he was sure that he would be hearing a _lot_  of offensive things.  
  
But, since they hadn’t exchanged blood or any other bodily fluid,  nor were they closely related, the potential link remained closed.  
  
The merman made no move to chase after List, instead opting to move on, in another direction. Either way, he was still cautious, keeping an eye out just in case he came back when the intent of forcing him.  
  
After enough time passed, List finally moved on, once again with no destination in mind.  
  
Eventually, he got far enough away that he wasn’t particularly sure which direction was home. So, he latched onto a rock to keep from floating away, his pale white belly facing up as he laid on his back, his own green tail swishing through the water, restless from the urges.  
  
It was times like this that he was glad that he had went along with one of his bearers, letting him use a sharp tooth to shorten the length of his hair, so that it wasn’t long enough to get tangled into everything, or float in his way. It wasn’t even long enough to go up his nose anymore, and he no longer had the trouble of fish trying to eat it, especially when he was napping.  
  
Which what what he began to do.  
  
The urges came and went, waking him slightly and making him want, but they left, giving him a brief respite as he felt the currents move around him. A few fish were curious and came up to him, some attempting to nibble his tail, but he flicked them away.  
  
Another particularly hot burst in his body, and his whole being shivered, clutching onto the rock as his stomach tingled in a sort of pain/pleasure. Just stay on the rock, just stay on the rock. The last thing he needed to do was search out that merman he’d blown off earlier.  
  
Though, so far, it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would have been. He thought he would end up lusty, wanting, and unable to keep his hands off of any Merfolk that he saw.  
  
So far, he’d managed to repress it, still proudly in his right mind.  
  
How long would that last, he wondered. Maybe it would get worse. After all, it was only his second day out, and his first only started halfway through the day, a sudden flash through his body that was the only  bit of warning he had had, telling him to get away from his family.  
  
His bearers, of course, weren’t particularly happy with this development. They never were, now that List thought about it. Still, he’d matured a little faster than the other few in his clutch. They were more than likely to be out looking for a mate sometime soon too.  
  
After a moments thought, List finally let go of the rock. He didn’t want to be the only one not to find a mate. Even if it was only temporary, he hated the thought of coming back to little more than nothing, only to be forced to leave again to find his own place to raise the babies.  
  
He let the current take it where it may, noting that it was in the opposite direction that he had an inkling was the way home. He looked out ahead of him, making sure not to run into rocks or into holes that were more than likely home to something dangerous.  
  
He finally latched himself onto another rock, and kept watch above him, looking for any tell tale signs of Merfolk tail.  
  
While he waited, he noticed the water around him begin to darken, the night was coming on. He really should find a place to hunker down and rest, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. The way the water moved over his skin as if it caressed him, knowing his need, he couldn’t bring himself to move.  
  
List closed his eyes, bubbles rising quickly up as he let out a deep breath. He loved it right here. He should look into this area, to make sure it wasn’t already taken, and think about making it his new home.  
  
Of course, if it was just the one Merperson, he might be able to chase it out. If it was a whole family then he wouldn’t bother them. Mermen were extremely volatile towards those that potentially threatened their family.  
  
The light filtering through his eyelids suddenly got darker, and they snapped open to see a figure floating a little above him. It was hard to make out as it blocked whatever light was left, and he wasn’t even sure if it noticed him yet.  
  
For a moment, he thought it was another Merperson, but the shape was a little off. What he was sure was the top, looked normal enough, like other Merfolk, as well as the beginning of the tail, but the farther he looked down it, the more he saw the difference. The tail fin didn’t have two asymmetrical pieces at the end, almost triangular when it was flat with the rest of the body. Instead of the tail moving up and down to move, it went from side to side.  
  
Around the time List had figured it out, he realized he was in a hell of a lot of danger. He’d gone much farther than he’d meant to. It wasn’t Shark territory, but that didn’t mean some of them didn’t wander, too.  
  
With the hope that the Mershark couldn’t see him from the lack of light, List cautiously began to move off the rock he had been holding onto, using his hands to crawl along it, his body having turned around to make it easier and faster.  
  
The Mershark didn’t seem to notice him, and instead, moved on in another direction. Neither in the way that List had originally been going, nor the way towards home, thankfully. This area was no longer thought to be safe enough to live, if he didn’t want to have to leave every year with his family in tow during the season.  
  
Mersharks were dangerous. They had no qualms of eating others, not just fish. They had a bad temper and most were strong enough to easily take a head or any other limb off. Not that they did, usually. They’d rather bite first.

At least, that was what he had been told. Where he had grown up, there was no threat of Sharks of any kind.

He finally got off the rock, his body laying against the sandy floor as he continued to move away, trying his best not to disturb his surroundings and not to let whatever light left hit his tail, where the green scales would reflect.  
  
So far, so good, and List was able to safely round a large rock formation, that was more than enough to hide a good few Merfolk.  
  
He let out another deep breath, his heart pumping wildly, and leaned against the rock, relieved that he had saw the other before it saw him. Or at least it thought he was boring and left him alone. He wasn’t sure how long the Mershark had been there.  
  
It did help on taking his mind off the heat though. More than likely enough to go through the night without becoming too wanting.  
  
For a few moments, List waited, just to be careful. When nothing came after him, he decided to take a peek, to make sure the coast was clear. For all he knew, there were more around.  
  
Pushing himself up with the rock, his tail twisting in small movements to help, he managed to get himself to the top, in a place to view as far as he could.  
  
Nothing.  
  
All was good.  
  
Or so he thought, when something grabbed at his waist, jerking him back against it. Arms went around his, keeping him in place, moving forward to press him against the rock, leaving him with very little room to move about, to be able to give himself a means of escape.


	2. Chapter 2

List’s tail thrashed wildly, doing everything he could to get out of the other’s hold. The grip only became tighter, and for a moment, List had the fear that it was the Mershark, wanting, or worse, hungry.

The feel of the scale against his calmed him some, but not by much. Mersharks had rough skin instead of scales, so he knew that it was another Merman. He had a little idea, too, as familiar brown hair drifted in front of him.

  
He did his best to try and at least turn himself. He wanted to somehow get himself into a position that even his teeth could save him.  
  
It was in vain. The Merman’s hold was much stronger than List had anticipated, and he was already in a bad position to defend himself.  
  
List tensed, his body becoming still as he felt something settle against his neck. Sharp pricks that came to be known as the other’s teeth, with intent on forcing him to keep still, or else List would be missing a good chunk of his neck.  
  
Despite the threat of death, List was stubborn. He wasn’t about to give himself up so easily, he wouldn’t let the Merman get what he wanted, not a chance.  
  
Still, if there was nothing he could do…  
  
Or maybe there was.  
  
Slowly, List began to force himself to relax, his body starting to lean into the other’s, a sign of submission. When the other didn’t seem to buy it, List went the next step, his tail flicking side to side, his scales scraping against the other's  slowly in what was perceived as a wanton manner.  
  
It seemed to work, as the arms entrapping him began to loosen. It wasn’t enough, however, and List continued his movements against the other, pressing his lower half back even harder every once and a while.  
  
The Merman’s hands slid down to rest on List’s hips, guiding him along with his motions, and List realized that the other no longer had his teeth at the Merman’s neck.  
  
A slight tug at one side of his body was the other’s sign that he wanted List to turn around, and the younger Merman did so, tentatively so he didn't rush himself and screw his plan up.  
  
He raised his hands against the other’s chest, running over smooth skin and raised peaks. Leaning forward  until his head met the other’s neck, List began to nuzzle, nipping here and there, to show complete submission to the other’s needs.

When the Merman dropped his guard, List took his chance and bit down, hard.  
  
The reaction was slow in coming. Despite the fact that List’s mouth was filling up with blood, the other either didn’t seem to feel the pain, or was too shocked to do anything about it.  
  
Maybe this would show him that not all submissives were pushovers like any other he could have had before.  
  
Then again, maybe that was the reason the other felt the need to force himself on the younger one.  
  
It was shock, List realized, when the Merman began to thrash wildly. Hands grabbed at him, trying to get him off of him, but List held on tight, his teeth sinking even further into the older Merman’s neck.  
  
Eventually, the Merman went for a new tactic, instead of trying to get List off of him, his hands went around the other’s throat, squeezing hard until List was forced to give it up.  
  
When List looked him in the eye, he knew that the older Merman wasn’t going to let him go. The fierce hate in his eyes were enough that he knew he wouldn't be able to fight the other off.  
  
Despite normally being able to retain a considerable amount of air in his body, enough to keep him alive for hours and hours without needing to take in more oxygen, the other managed to knock it all out of him with a fist that had temporarily left his neck and was jabbed hard in his stomach, pressing hard until the air was forced out of him.  
  
The other had his fingers closed around his gills, he couldn’t breathe through his nose underwater, that was only for going to the surface. His gills were the only thing allowing him to get his oxygen underwater, and as they were trapped, List knew he wasn’t getting away.  
  
He closed his eyes, his mind starting to go fuzzy as darkness began to overtake him. It wasn’t how he thought it was going to end. Oh no. He thought it would be more along the lines of territorial issues, possibly caused by his mates lack of ability to protect his family because List would have to settle for something he didn’t want.  
  
A split second changed his thoughts about the  _how_  of him dying, however, when the fingers suddenly left his neck, but not before pulling him slightly with the force of it.  
  
As List began to get the oxygen he needed, from the bubbles floating up around him, his mind started to become clearer, and he finally managed to open his eyes to see what had happened.  
  
Whatever  _had_  happened, was over now, List knew as much when he saw what resembled the body of a Merman floating high above him, and another, closer being watching it.  
  
When List realized that it was a Mershark, possibly the one he had seen earlier, he began to understand that he could be in a hell of a lot more danger now.  
  
The Mershark turned to face him, glancing over him, before looking up to see the newly dead Merman floating to the surface of the water, his tail dully blinking in whatever light was left.  
  
List wasn’t sure whether to swim away as fast as possible, or to stay where he was. He was curious as to know why the other had saved him. If saving him was what the intention actually was. It could very well be that he was just looking for a meal, and happened to see a particularly tasty morsel that was just so happened to be being attacked by another possibly tasty bite…  
  
List didn’t want to think in that direction, though. He wanted to get away. Of course, he knew he was in a lot of potential danger right now, but the last thing he wanted to do was piss the other off. Mersharks had speed on them, and a slighter better capability to turn than the Great White, which made them all the more dangerous. List would only end up getting caught, and more than likely pissing the Mershark off all the more.  
  
Still, it was probably a better chance than just waiting there until the other decided that the Merman wasn’t interesting anymore and turned his attentions on List.  
  
It was too late to do anything when the Mershark turned towards him once again, and allowed List to get a good look at him.  
  
He was bigger than List, and a hell of a lot stronger, which had been proven only moments ago. He was related to the Great White, as List had thought earlier, the white and grey body easily recognizable. Scars marred the other’s chest harshly, a dark pink and red contrasting horribly with very pale skin. A thin mouth that List knew held some of the sharpest teeth found in this part of the ocean, and pitch black eyes. All this, along with the short grey hair, was all a trademark of the species that he was.  
  
He looked young enough, but List wasn’t sure by how much. Maybe even close to the same as him. For all he knew, the Mershark was on his first mating season, too.  
  
All thoughts were erased from the Merman’s mind when the shark came closer, a hand reaching out to rest lightly on List’s neck. A slight tingling feeling alerted him to the fact that he had a wound, possibly left from the dead Merman’s threat with his teeth.  
  
List backed away, unsure of what the other had in mind. He had thought that at the very least, the Mershark would try to eat him. The Mershark moved forward, following List until the Merman had himself backed up against the very rock he had used to hide himself away from the one in front of him now.  
  
When the hand came towards him again, this time not for his neck, but for his chest, touching lightly, dragging rough fingers down his skin, List realized what was going on.  
  
He had been wrong. The Mershark wasn’t wanting to eat him. He was  _wanting_  him.  
  
No. No no no. It was wrong and weird and just plain unheard of. Their kind didn’t mix, so there was no possible way that List was going to give himself away to him.  
  
Still, what could he do? Swimming away was out of the question. If he denied him, he was sure he’d be eaten then, which was bad, and he couldn’t bring himself to believe that being forced by a Mershark was worse than death. At least, not by this one.  
  
That didn’t mean he was going to turn over and take it. For all he knew, whatever he had thought before about the Mersharks were wrong. The only knowledge he had of them had come from others of his own kind, this was well and truly the first time he had ever seen one for himself.  
  
Now, it was up close, getting in his personal space, his body moving closer until they were almost touching.  
  
The Mershark’s tail wasn’t as agile as a Merman’s was, so it didn’t sway through the water like List’s own. It couldn’t be used as an immediate weapon, but what the other lacked in agility, the Merman knew he made up for in speed and brute strength.  
  
List would never be able to get away.  
  
A soft tug on his hip slowly turned him around until he was facing the rock, and for a moment, his mind went blank, unsure of what the other was doing.  
  
He felt serrated teeth prick the skin of his shoulder, but unlike the other, it wasn’t meant to keep him in place, it wasn’t to threaten him. No, it was more like a usual mating with others of his kind. Somehow, it eased him, putting an odd, yet good, feeling in his stomach, and even the feeling of the Mershark pressing up against him from behind couldn’t lessen it, at least not until he felt something prodding against him from behind, near his entrance.  
  
List would have fought for all he was worth, if it wasn’t for the heat beginning to overtake him even more, so much harsher than before.  
  
It didn’t stop him from pushing back, trying to get away from the rock in front of him, but it only worsened the situation as the Mershark’s now exposed member pressed against his entrance.  
  
It looked to be that the Mershark’s anatomy was much like his own when it came to reproduction. Though, List’s own penis was shielded by a barrage of thick, strong scales, with a small slit that would allow him out with enough arousal. While the Mershark didn’t have the scales that List did, he still had the thick skin and almost impossible to see slit.  
  
His body fought against itself, wanting to both fight to get away from the Mershark, but also wanting to give in to the raging heat that was racing through him. Despite this inner conflict, his body had already started involuntarily readying itself for the oncoming intrusion.  
  
Bubbles burst from his mouth as a gasp was forced out of him, the Mershark taking the initiative to push in, and the muscles in the Merman’s tail immediately contracted around him, his body pulsing slightly that sent a tremble through both their bodies, until the other was fully in.  
  
List continued to pulse around the other, the sensation overwhelming him as he was taken, his body doing the work for the both of them as it clenched and pulled at the other.  
  
The Mershark’s hands situated on List’s hips, allowed him a hold to thrust forward the best he could.  
  
If they had been closer to land, somewhere where their bodies would change to suit the environment, they would have gone up to do this, allowing the dominant to be able to take more control, to be able to move more fully.  
  
As that wasn’t the case, it was up to List’s heated body to do the work, doing what it could to carry out what was needed for the dominant to finish. That it also managed to give the submissive so much pleasure was a definite plus, all the muscles surrounding the other’s cock being so sensitive, and List could feel his own starting to slip out from behind it’s protective covering, to rest against the rock.  
  
Teeth pressed down harder against his neck, enough to draw a small amount of blood, and leave a visible mark, and a hand moved up to run across his body, assisting the sensations, and bringing List further towards completion.  
  
Another gasp tore from him as the hand moved down to squeeze around him, pulling him all the way out, and shielding him from scraping against the rock.  
  
List’s tail began to thrash again, but this time from pleasure that the other was causing him, even the teeth biting down on his neck couldn’t dispel the feelings, and he could already feel his end nearing as the thrusting became much more powerful, the hand on his hip gripping hard enough to loosen a few scales.  
  
List’s body tensed like a bow, arching his back and driving into the other behind him as his climax washed over him, his body clenching tighter than ever before, and forcing the Mershark to spill into him with hot fluid.  
  
Teeth dug into his skin, more than List was comfortable with, but he was too out of it to really care, still basking in the afterglow of his first orgasm caused directly by another being. It was so…  
  
Different.  
  
So good.  
  
It was something he definitely had to do again, though, whether or not it was with the same partner had yet to be decided.  
  
It was the bite that got him. He had no idea what was going through the Mershark’s mind now that he’d bitten him. It was a mating mark, but only if List accepted and bit him back. Eventually, the two of them should be able to communicate, with the exchange of fluids they had had, with the blood and the release inside of him, but he wasn’t so sure. He had no idea if Mersharks could even talk to each other, let alone with another species all together. It wasn’t possible between Merfolk and other creatures of the sea.

At least he’d find out soon enough. Right then, he was far too tired to do anything at the moment, and could barely keep his eyes open.  
  
After they finally fell shut, but before he fell asleep, he got the distinct feeling of the Mershark pulling out of him. Arms came to grasp him lightly around his stomach, keeping the two of them together as they drifted away from the rock.


	3. Chapter 3

List woke up in the dark, unsure of where he was, and hardly able to move. It felt as if something akin to rock was stretched around him.  
  
His eyes began to adjust, and he realized he was in a cave. Not familiar in the least, which really didn’t surprise him.  
  
When the binding around him started to shift slightly, he realized that he had arms around him, holding him tight against their owner’s body.  
  
He tensed when the memory of the day before came back to him, the other Merman, the aggression, the Mershark, and the…  
  
The mating. At least on the Mershark’s side.  
  
Which sort of made things a tiny bit better, depending if Mershark matings were anything like Mermen. Since it was only half, the Mershark wouldn’t be able to intentionally harm List, and he himself could still find himself another mate to live his life with. If the Mershark wasn’t insanely jealous enough to kill any potential mates, that is.  
  
There was still something between them, though. With the exchange of blood and semen, it established a link, allowing them to speak to each other underneath the water.  
  
The Mershark shifted again behind him, and List tensed, a slight buzzing noise entering into his thoughts. It was odd, he had never been linked to someone else other than those since his birth. His family. He never had to go through the feelings of it just starting out.  
  
The Mershark was starting to wake up, and List kept himself still, unsure of what to do. That he was still alive gave him an idea that maybe the other had no intentions of hurting him, but he couldn’t know for sure, not until the other was up and, well, doing things, like eating him or letting him go.  
  
The arm around him started to loosen from around his waist, and List began to float up. He righted himself as the Mershark started to move too, looking around him. He probably had no idea where they were either, just picking out a random cave that seemed safe. It’s what any other newly mated Merman would do.  
  
When the buzzing noise in his head cut off suddenly, he was sure that the link was complete. It didn’t take all that long, apparently, but then again, it had all of the night to finish.  
  
Either way, List wasn’t making the first move. For all he knew, the Mershark hadn’t ever been linked with someone. He might surprise him, scare him, something that might make him lash out. List didn’t necessarily have a high pain tolerance.  
  
“You.”  
  
List swallowed water in surprise as the word came through to him loud and clear.  
  
It wasn’t said the way List originally would have thought. There was no anger, no harshness behind it. No fierceness, not even accusing. It was just, a word. You.  
  
“Yes?” List answered back, staying in his place as the Mershark reached an arm out to him.  
  
“Mine.”  
  
List gulped, unsure on how to answer. He couldn’t be mated with a Mershark. It  _didn’t_  happen. He didn’t even know if they could even have children between them. He’d never heard of it. The only thing he could think of doing was finding some way of losing him, and going home, waiting for next year to find himself mate. A real one.  
  
It wouldn’t work out between them.  
  
List had to let him down easy. Mermen could have more than one mate, in certain cases, much like his and the Mersharks own. The Mershark could find someone else, and they could move on with their lives.  
  
That is, if List wasn’t pregnant.  
  
If that turned out to be so, then List would try to find some way to raise them on his own. His children were his children no matter the species. Or mix of.  
  
“I… I have to go home.” List told the Mershark slowly, watching for any sudden movements.  
  
The Mershark didn’t seem to pay his words any mind. He continued to stare at the Merman, making List all the more nervous.  
  
“I’m going to go.” He went on, flicking his tail to propel him to the entrance of the cave. When the Mershark didn’t try to attack him or keep him there, he left the cave, moving swiftly through the water intent on getting home as fast as possible.  
  
Or maybe not. Looking around, he realized he had no clue where he was. The Mershark must have taken them far away from where they had mated.  
  
To find his way back… he would need the Mershark’s help. He didn’t quite want to pick the wrong direction and get himself killed. It was still mating season too, and there were bound to be some still looking about. Maybe even more Mersharks.  
  
List let out a sigh, a multitude of bubbles flowing out of his mouth with the action. Back to the cave it was then.  
  
List turned around with the intent of going  back and getting directions, before leaving again, but froze when he noticed the Mershark swimming leisurely behind him. Despite the fact that the Merman hadn’t gone far from the cave, he was still a good distance from it. The Mershark was following him.  
  
“Mine.” List heard again in his head when the other came near. The tone left no argument, but that didn’t stop the Merman.  
  
“I am not.” He replied, immediately wishing he hadn’t. While the Mershark didn’t attack, or even come closer, his demeanor changed. The Mershark was mad.  
  
“Yes. Mine. I marked you.”  
  
“But I didn’t mark you.” List retorted, dodging the hand that came out to make a grab at him.  
  
“Don’t have to.”  
  
Those words froze List’s whole being.  
  
List didn’t have to mark him back to be mated?  
  
“What?” He had to ask, to be sure. “I don’t have to mark you back?”  
  
The Mershark shook his head, still watching, always watching, as the Merman began to sink to the bottom of the ocean, only feet below them.  
  
This was not what List was expecting. While he had had an idea that it  _could_  have happened, he couldn’t bring himself to have thought more about it, ignoring the possible problem in favor of making sure he survived.  
  
…Did that mean that he wasn’t safe from him anymore? That the Mershark could do what he wished to him, intentionally hurt him?  
  
“Mine.” The Mershark repeated once more, following List in his descent.  
  
“No.” List shook his head as he hit the floor, a plume of sand rising and settling down slowly.  
  
“Yes.” The Mershark wrapped his arms around the Merman, pulling him up, and swimming the opposite way he had been going.  
  
“Where are you taking me?”  
  
“Home.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
List couldn’t get himself out of this. Not unless the Mershark died, but for all he knew, it would kill him too. He had no idea what sort of things would happen to him after this. He hadn’t even realized that the bond had formed, but he could feel it now, deep inside him, probably the largest reason why he wasn’t fighting for all he had to get away.  
  
List let the Mershark pull him along, all the while wondering what the hell had happened.

* * *

  
  
“Shorn.” The Mershark jerked List out of his thoughts.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Shorn. My name.”  
  
The Mershark waited for List to give his own name, but the Merman didn’t say a word. On their way ‘home,’ it had gotten dark. List had realized he had been asleep from the mating much longer than he thought, almost a full day. The Mershark, no, Shorn, had brought them to a little cave, settling inside with the promise they’d be ‘home’ by tomorrow.  
  
List hadn’t asked, he’d been ignoring the other after he had gotten over the shock. He didn’t know what to do, but he couldn’t leave the Mershark now, if they were truly mates.  
  
He laid on the sandy floor of the cave, his arms crossed below his head, and his back turned to the Mershark, who diligently watched the open entrance.  
  
Every now and again, List could feel eyes on him, making him shiver, both in apprehension and anticipation.  
  
The mating season wasn’t over yet, and newly mated Mermen had the tendency to be horny around each other, and hardly able to keep their hands to themselves. List could feel it, though not on the level as the heat he had felt before he had even met the Shark.  
  
He knew Shorn could feel it too, before they had gotten to the cave, the Mershark’s hands tended to drift down his back and around his waist.  
  
Even now, the Mershark was moving towards him, List could see when he peeked over his elbow.  
  
Shorn pulled himself over List slowly, his hands pulling him over the Merman. He settled himself on top of List, pressing his body down softly.  
  
List didn’t move, kept his tail in place wanting to discourage the Mershark from what he knew was going to happen.  
  
Hands ran up and down the smooth expanse of his back, rubbing along the line that separated the skin and the scales.  
  
List twitched.


	4. Chapter 4

List’s fingers dug into the sand, leaving pits all around him as he let it loose to grab more. He tried not to swallow it down as he gasped with each contraction of his muscles, filling his body with wild pleasure.  
  
Shorn was pressed hard against him, sucking and biting at his shoulder, careful to not draw blood or get his gills as he pressed himself even farther down into the Merman. One arm was wrapped tightly around List, the other around his cock, protecting it from the roughness of the ground below them, and also squeezing to add onto the sensations.  
  
Their bodies throbbed together once more, before being pushed over into their climax, leaving them limp to bask in the afterglow.  
  
Shorn pulled out slowly, placing himself next to his mate, an arm thrown lightly over him. List couldn’t bring himself to push it off, though whether it was through lack of will or lack of minding it had yet to be decided.  
  
He laid his head on the ground, pointing away from where the Mershark lay beside him.  
  
While the want had came mainly from the heat, like the first time between them, this time List was able to clearly remember what had happened.  
  
It was amazing.  
  
He had a fleeting thought, a wonder if it would have been the same with another Merman, all the pleasure he got from the coupling. That thought, he didn’t mind thinking more in depth about, due to curiosity.  
  
It was the thought that it led to, the one about if they had been on land, where the Mershark would be able to show his full dominance, that made him feel sick, if a little turned on.  
  
The Mershark was moving his arm, pulling List back against him much like they were in their moments of passion only just minutes ago, though now on their sides.

Shorn’s hand trailed along his stomach and hips, rubbing his fingers on a smooth scale here and there, and as much as List hated to admit it, it soothed him, and eventually lulled him to sleep.

* * *

  
  
When morning came, Shorn was ready to be on the move. List didn’t fight him this time, just gave his hand when the Mershark held out his own.  
  
They left the cave, moving in the same direction they had been heading the day before. Shorn pulled him along gently behind, swimming slowly to whatever destination Shorn had in mind. Whenever List tried to ask him where that was, Shorn only replied with ‘home.’  
  
It took awhile, and List was beginning to think that they’d never get there, that Shorn was lost, when he saw it. Well, one ‘it.’  
  
A large grayish beast swimming through the water. List didn’t even have to look closer to realize that it was an actual Great White.  
  
This was Shorn’s home, even if only temporary.  
  
List would have frozen in place if he hadn’t been still being pulled along the Mershark. Instead, he jerked back hard, pulling himself out of the Mershark’s grasp, who turned quickly with concern in his eyes.  
  
“No. I’m not going there.” List shook his head, his tail already flipping up and down, propelling him away from the sharks that were becoming even clearer in the distance. Since none of them were coming his way, he was a little more confident that he could get away without being spotted. That is, unless Shorn did anything about it.  
  
Shorn’s head cocked to the side in confusion, his hand out towards the Merman, who only pushed himself farther away.  
  
“I’m sorry, I can’t do this.” List turned around, flicking his tail hard, and swam away from his new mate. He couldn't live with a group of sharks, he wouldn’t be able to live with the fear that he knew would haunt him, the fear that they would attack him or his children.  
  
List didn’t get far, as arms clamped down around him, almost forcing the breath out of him, not unlike what the Merman that had attacked List had done.  
  
He struggled, trying to get out of the grasp, but it was too strong. Despite this, he knew that the Mershark was holding back, that he was keeping himself from really hurting him.  
  
“List?” Shorn voiced, confusion and anxiousness lacing his words.  
  
“I can’t stay here with them.” He could have dealt with Shorn, with him being a Mershark as well as his mate, he could have lived with it. List was not too brave a creature, he had seen many things that could easily swallow him whole if they so wished. Avoiding them was how he survived.  
  
“Home?”  
  
“No. Not here, not for me.” Shorn’s grip lightened from around his stomach, and List could finally pull himself out. He didn’t keep moving, though, only to turn himself around to face the Mershark.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Them,” List pointed towards the sharks swimming lazily in the distance. “I can’t raise my children here. Among them.”  
  
Shorn’s grey eyebrows scrunched together, thinking. “You will come to no harm with them.”  
  
List shook his head. Maybe Shorn was right, but still, “I won’t risk it.”  
  
Shorn was silent, staring off into the distance.  
  
“There are others here.” He said finally, now looking back at the sharks.  
  
“Other what?”  
  
“Of you. Your kind.”  
  
“My kind?” List was confused. There were other Merpeople here? Living here, with  _them_?  
  
List still shook his head, it didn’t change anything. His children wouldn’t grow up here.  
  
Of course, that was, if he could have any.  
  
But wait… If there were other here, did that mean Shorn would know if they even  _could_  have children together?  
  
A question for another time.  
  
“Where would you like?” Shorn asked before List could say anything, and the question caught him by surprise.  
  
“What do you mean?” Surely, Shorn wouldn’t give up his own family so easily, if he had the choice.  
  
“Where do you want to go?”  
  
List swallowed, unsure of himself now. Where was the anger, the rage that Mersharks were known to have?  
  
“Not here, not near them.” He nodded towards the sharks in the distance. If he stared hard enough, he could see flashes of green or blue that he had an idea where from the Merpeople that Shorn had talked of.  
  
Shorn looked back at the sharks one more time, before nodding. Instead of saying anything, he took List’s hand, and led them away.  
  
“What… what are you doing?” List asked, incredulous. Was the Mershark really going to give everything up, for  _him_? Someone he’d known for a day?  
  
“Finding a home.” Was all the Shorn answered, but it wasn’t what List was looking for.  
  
“No,” he stopped the two of them, and Shorn turned around, confused again. “Why?”  
  
Shorn realized what List was getting at, and began to swim again, List being trailed along behind him, before answering.  
  
“Mermen give up their own home for a family.”  
  
List was shocked into silence, unsure of what the Mershark had really meant with this. There was no way that he would have mated with one that was so… respectful, understanding.  
  
“Why would you do that?” List asked slowly when he finally found his voice.  
  
“Mermen give up-”  
  
“No,” List cut him off when the Mershark went to repeat himself, “Why would  _you_  do that? You… You’re a Mershark.”  
  
Once more, they stopped, and Shorn quickly got close to List, and the Merman was sure that he had crossed the line, but only until he saw the look on the other’s face.  
  
It seemed almost… sad.  
  
“We… are not as most Merpeople think of us. We are not mindless animals.”  
  
“But still, the sharks…”  
  
“They have… accidents, sometimes, but they do not feed on Merpeople.”  
  
It wasn’t much, but it gave List a lot to think about as they moved on. He wasn’t sure where the other was taking him, but he, for some odd reason, trusted the Mershark. He had done him no wrong so far. And until he did… List thought that, maybe, being with a Mershark wouldn’t be so bad.

 


	5. Chapter 5

List’s tail swept from side to side once, twice.  
  
The third time was the charm as tiny hands latched onto it, holding as tight as they possibly could, as well as trying to bite.  
  
The scales of his tail were strong enough to shield against any pain they could cause, though, and he let them try as much as they wanted.  
  
List looked up from where he was resting on his stomach on the ocean floor, when he felt the hands and the teeth all leave him suddenly.  
  
He relaxed, though, when he saw Shorn swimming slowly towards him, but his eyes focusing on their children, who were trying to wriggle their way around each other around a rock in an attempt to hide.  
  
List snorted as one of their heads popped up from the rock, the  _lookout_.  
  
Shorn reached the Merman, a small smile playing on his lips as he laid himself down on List and nuzzled his back.  
  
The children attacked.  
  
They went after Shorn this time, who raced off with them, and List stayed behind to watch them play.

Shorn swam by overhead, and List felt a sense of déjà vu, the light all but blinding him, except for when a shadow fell overhead, cast by Shorn’s body. This time he was followed by three much smaller ones, their tails the same shape as Shorn's, moving side to side.  
  
The Mershark was better with them than List could have imagined. It wasn’t that he was thinking that Shorn would have been a bad father to them, but with most Merman families, it was up to the one that actually gave birth to them to be the one playing with them. Mostly, the other would mainly be out hunting to feed them or defending his territory from predators.  
  
Shorn did all of it.  
  
As their bearers, there was a link between all of them, but they couldn’t speak just yet. At least nothing that wasn’t complete and utter gibberish.  
  
The tone was low, and despite the fact that it was never ending in List’s and Shorn’s head, it didn’t bother them.  
  
It was also a way to let them know if their children where in any danger. The insistent babbling got far worse when the children deemed themselves in trouble. So far, they had only one scare, and that was only because a larger fish was a little too curious and got close.  
  
It also helped that there were other sharks in the area that protected them. As much as List first hated them, he got used to the Great Whites being in the distance. Shorn had finally managed to get him to give them a chance, before the children had hatched. Not once had they bothered List's family, and the children had fun with the other little ones that were living in the Mershark and Merfolk family.  
  
The three were actually swimming towards the sharks right then, and List sighed as he watched them go. Shorn had gone back to the Merman, nuzzling his back again, before tugging slightly at his hips.  
  
List turned around, and saw the mischievous glint in his mate's eyes, and he knew what the other was thinking.  
  
They were all alone, and an island rose out of the water just off in the distance.

One look back to see their children playing with the others and they were off, Shorn letting List get ahead of him.  
  
Once List broke through the water, he could already feel the change upon him. While it wouldn’t normally start happening until his legs hit the air, once Merman matured, they could bring themselves to change whenever they wished.  
  
List’s feet touched the sandy bottom, his head still above the water, the transformation having completed within only a few seconds, and he was able to walk on land.  
  
Shorn was close behind him, able to make the same change, only slightly slower, List had found out from earlier… ‘trips’ to the island.  
  
List’s tail had turned into green scaled legs and his toes were webbed, while Shorn’s was much smoother in appearance, but very rough. His legs and feet had a gray sheen to them, and almost felt like sharkskin, much like in his Mershark form.

List had barely made it to the island itself, the water still up to his ankles, before Shorn caught up to him, bringing them both down, and they landed, List on his hands and knees, and Shorn on top of him.  
  
Dulled teeth sank into his neck, the change making them less sharp, and they couldn’t pierce List’s skin easily. Shorn wasn’t trying to draw blood though.  
  
With the change, their genitals became unshielded, and List could already feel his mate’s hardness against him, turning him on.  
  
Shorn thrust against him, his hands gripping hard onto List’s hips, before one trailed along his skin, back, until it reached his entrance.  
  
Coupling on land was much more different than either of them had originally thought, and List’s bearer’s had left key parts out.  
  
The two of them had soon figured it out though, and Shorn was more than happy to ease List through it.  
  
Fingers prodded deep inside List, stretching him slowly and he forced himself to relax. So far, he decided, it was more than worth it. He loved letting Shorn be the one to take full control over the two of them. Shorn waited for the days that they were free from the children for a little while to be able to fully enjoy their time alone together.  
  
The hand still on List’s hip moved, moving to wrap around his semi-erect cock, and squeezing slightly as Shorn pulled his fingers out from behind.  
  
List readied himself as Shorn began to enter him, slowly but never stopping until he was fully in, List tightening around him, despite the stinging pain. He knew Shorn loved it.  
  
Shorn started a slow, steady motion, thrusting softly into his mate, until he knew List was enjoying it too, before gradually getting faster and harder. Soon he was pounding deep within the Merman.  
  
List keened as Shorn drove into him, his fingers digging into the sand as he lowered his head just above the water and spread his legs wider to give him an even better angle. Shorn settled himself with the new position and moved even more rigorously.  
  
Both hands were back on his hips, clutching him hard to keep him in place as Shorn neared his climax. List could feel his own as his mate hit something deep within him that made him shake with the pleasure and buck back against the other as it eventually took him over the edge.  
  
Hot semen splashed against List’s contracting walls, Shorn thrusting short and hard as he rode out with his own release, before stilling.  
  
When their breath evened out, and Shorn had pulled himself out, they sat back, List in his lap, and the Mershark wrapped his arms around his mate, pulling him closer.  
  
Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Set Adrift! However, it's not the last part of the story. I have the first chapter done (soon to be posted) of the next bit, which is set between chapters 4 and 5 of this story. So, yeah.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos and hope you stick around for Set Adrift: Breached!


End file.
